


Canticle for a Jedi Master

by regnumveritatis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So is this the result of insomnia, a prickling need to lessen my boredom & above all my little sister begging to write some fan fiction because I read so much of it.( I've never done this before) I humbly ask you to be gentle. Basically this is a modern day epic for Jedi Master Obiwan Kenobi, a beautifully intricate and tragic yet hopeful character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canticle for a Jedi Master

Begotten by kinship that he'd never know.  
Nescient to the onslaught the stars would Forego.  
Adjunct to the era of long-standing calm  
Who was he to fathom Republic's benumb?  
Espied in his cradle through Providence's plot.  
The way of the Jedi foreordained he adopt.

Fostered by the heartland of intellect's zeal  
Gasconade's clout he doth shun as puerile  
His innate desire, the padawan robes,   
  
and with them a master adroit yet genteel.  
Through tenuous labor, his wishes fulfilled.  
By sagacious Qui-Gon his gifts would be tilled.

His pupilage fraught with adventure and mirth.  
Per Master Jinn's guidance they roamed skies, sea, earth.  
  
Gentle-voiced Qui-Gon would thereon supplant the father denied him the hour of his birth.  
Endearment he treasures with wit-laden nerve.

His first tribulation befell in Mandalore  
Disquiet that stemmed from ordeals of the soul.  
The Duchess Satine had enamored him whole.  
In spite of dire peril she showed him the bliss  
Of Romance's ambrosia and Peace's honeyed kiss.

The shackling edict of ancient reform  
Prohibit he partake in hymeneal norm.  
Conciliar mandate to spend life lovelorn.  
Lachrymose yet proper, he uttered farewell.  
But longing prolific for her ne'er dispelled.

Militate for upright democracy's quest.  
Both he and his master at Yoda's behest  
Sail forth unto Naboo at Royal request.  
And so fate's echelon chose to enmesh  
The apprentice and maven in it's thralls.

Humane Amidala the two guard from harm  
Emergency lands them in Tatooine harsh.  
Torrid shoals thus lead to young Ani's path.  
Queen, protégé, Jedi and toiler grew close  
The next tribulation victual for the crows.

A cross swords betwixt keen vassals of the light  

and Darth Maul, disciple of evil's delight.  
Maul's rubicund cusp severed Qui-Gon uncouth.  
Kenobi abandoned the bloom of his youth.  
To mentor Skywalker in all plenitude.

Surpassing the hopes of all augurs then made.  
Anakin becomes pupil, brother, shield mate.  
Connected they stand as the Clone Wars unfold.  
Thus weaving the legends Rebellions oft told.

The third tribulation alone he did fight.  
Therewith constant menace he then reunited with his Dulcinea,                                                                                                                                                                            who wistfully smiled.  
Dispassionate Kronos did barely allow  
For him to be present whence came her demise.

Amid every victory he mourned battle-cost.  
Fearing irreplaceable mettle be lost.  
He clung to his brother, who death dost refuse.  
Neither of them sense Sidious's powers accrue                                                                                                                                                                                                      as the Republic's systems corrode.

Alluvial worriment turned ever crescent.  
Poor Obiwan beheld the darkness's ascent.  
The general public succumbed to untruths.  
Notoriety reigned as the Jedi Temple was subdued per the Emperor's wrath.

The last tribulation would haunt evermore.  
Downtrodden, he learned of Lord Vader's upsurge.  
A deep-rooted burden ever since he suffered.  
Mustafar's inferno all dreams encumbered.  
Whilst pristine cerulean eyes dueled desecrate gold.  
Inwardly he begs that the nightmare be gone.

Lady Padme's deathbed he tortuously shields.  
Heartsick and exploited, no more they shall yield.  
Her regnant upheaval, childbearing twin stars.  
Predestined to palliate the galaxy's scars.  
The battered survivors henceforth don façades.

Stalwart Bail Organa, dear Leia gave a home.  
The Viceroy bequeath her a trillium throne.  
Princely young Luke's touch rekindled the grin  
Kenobi believed nonextant from within  
Tatooine's homestead, by dint of the Lars  
Granted the boy, humble and loving hearth.

Demoted from General to "crazed" anchorite.  
All grandeur or merriment soon cast aside.  
Twin suns febrelic turn auburn locks white.  
His comrades be specters, his bread remembrance.  
Wizened guardian angel beseeching lenience  
For olden shortcomings and innocence lost.

The star gazing child lessened panic's arraign.  
Inherit: his father's auricomous mane,  
His mother's devotion to rancor defame.  
Luke Skywalker, the order's resurrection thrum.  
On all counts excluding familial blood,  
The farm boy turned Jedi was always his son.


End file.
